FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Material civilization of today has been developed from the past ceaselessly and repeatedly, therefore makes each field of industry bring a remarkable development. As a result of such material civilization development, the human consumption life became a variety, at the same time an environment of the earth came up to a situation we can't look on unconcerned any more. The present invention relates to a stiffened folded paperboard hanger provided by a consideration of the earth's environment being polluted.